Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a key button assembly that works in the electronic device without assembling the entire electronic device.
With the advancement of electronic communication technologies, electronic devices having various functions have appeared. Such electronic devices generally have a convergence function that is able to perform one or more functions. As the functional differences between electronic devices of various manufacturers have recently been greatly reduced, the manufacturers are making the electronic devices thin while still attempting to keep them rigid to keep them from flexing. As a part of the effort, various structures (e.g., exteriors) of the electronic devices are at least partially implemented using metallic material so as to provide luxurious and elegant looking exteriors for the electronic devices.
In addition, terminal manufacturers are also making an effort to deliver intuitive and diverse information to users through the slim electronic devices, and as a part of the effort, the terminal manufacturers are releasing displays of various shapes. In some of these electronic devices one or more key buttons are provided to switch functions by physical pressing them, and endeavors are being made to improve the key button for ease of assembly and performance test.